Lily's first boyfriend
by I.am.me. 2000
Summary: 13 year old Lily Luna Potter is upset about her first heartbreak and her two protective older brothers try to comfort her. James tries to plan revenge on the boy that broke her heart when Lily admits that she took care of it already. What is the boy's reaction? Potter Sibling fluff Reviews are highly appreciated! :


**DISCLAIMER:** All recognized characters are property of J.K. Rowling even though I wish they were mine.

**Author's note:** I made up the ages of the Potters and Weasleys how I pleased, so please don't criticize about the ages, because I honestly don't know which is which.

* * *

**Lily's first boyfriend**

James- 18

Albus- 15

Lily- 13

* * *

James never liked the idea of Lily having a boyfriend. Once he had left Hogwarts, he had made Albus swear to watch out for her and be ready to kick ass when he felt he needed to. And to his horror, some boy by the surname of "Wood" had wooed his baby sister 8 months ago and last time he checked, they were definitely dating. The moment James found out, he started making unusual visits to Hogwarts grounds every month to "check on the ol' gamekeeper". But anyone who knew this Potter well would know that he was most definitely keeping an eye out for his little Lilyflower.

* * *

It was a chilly April afternoon. The spring still hadn't revealed itself to the world and the icicles on the Whomping Willow were still in the process of melting.

"At least there's no more snow! No more dreadful, dreadful snow," thought Albus, who was curled up in the warmth of the Gryffindor common room.

You could hear the wind slamming itself against the windows; the eerie darkness that blanketed the sky could be seen, although it was only 6:00pm. The 15-year-old wizard admired his surroundings while playing Wizarding Chess solitarily. A handful of other Gryffindors were lying around in different corners of the room, desperately finishing homework. Amidst the buzzing common room noises, Al heard the sound of someone slamming the portrait door shut and walking with cautious, timid steps in his direction. Feeling the character hovering over him, Al snapped his head up only to see his 13-year-old little sister fighting back the painful urge to bawl at that exact moment.

He heard her say, "Al? Please don't say 'I told you so'!", and he could tell she didn't want him to know how truly horrible she really felt, but to no avail, because her voice cracked right in the middle of her sentence.

Albus instinctively flung his arms around the tiny teenager, holding her in his arms. Resting his chin on her head, he hugged her closer and just whispered things like, "Shhh, Lily, why would I say that?"

Lily's tears threatened to fall any second, and Al knew she hated crying in front of him, let alone in public. So, feeling questioning eyes on the two, Albus detached Lily from him and yelled in his growling deep voice, "Oi! You guys mind?!" and with a jerk of his head towards the portrait hole, the nosy students left hurriedly.

Taking advantage of this brief moment, Al reached into his pocket and pulled out a spare piece of parchment, where he scribbled something like this:

* * *

James,

Lils. Hurt. Come.

-Al

* * *

He whistled for his owl, Specks, who came flapping eagerly to the window. The young wizard tied the note to Specks's leg and off went the majestic owl; off into the dark night. The messy-haired boy returned to his sister, picking her up bridal style -for she didn't weigh very much- and sat her on his lap on the couch.

**Al's P.O.V**.

"Alright, Lils, could you tell me what happened?" I asked my favorite redhead gently. I could tell she was still on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall. Boy, was she a tough cookie...

"Luke Wood is a git!" she said through gritted teeth.

Wasn't he her boyfriend...?

I saw her bite her lip nervously, as if she was afraid or embarrassed of telling me something. I nodded for her to continue, but she kept looking at me with those fearsome brown eyes.

"What is it, Lil? You know you can tell me anything," I encouraged, making sure my emerald eyes met her chocolate ones.

"I-" her voice cracked, once again. She tried to maintain her composure to sit straight.

"I- he... He...I-He," her voice hitched up, and I knew the dam in her eyes would break any second.

"Shhh, hey, it's okay, Lils," I soothed, squeezing her hand. She still refused to cry, though.

Just then, Specks flew in through the window with a letter:

* * *

Al,

I'm on my way.

James

* * *

By the time I finished reading the letter, I snapped my head up to see James fling the portrait door open and walk briskly towards the couch Lils and I were sitting on. The second Lils locked eyes with James, the dam broke, much as I had expected. She held her arms out for him in a pleading manner, just like she had when she was 7 years old. Without a word, my 18-year-old brother pulled Lily into a tight embrace, picking her up off my lap. She clutched onto his navy blue turtleneck as if her life depended on it; her racking sobs were the only sound in the deserted common room. I gave James a sympathetic look, for even though he was always better at this type of thing than I ever was, Lils just looked so vulnerable and hard to sooth at the moment, and if he didn't manage to calm her down, we would have to let Teddy know, and he would be a little too harsh on the kid that broke her heart; her poor, naïve, little heart. As much as we would like Teddy to destroy the kid who did this to her, we didn't want Teddy to be banned from Hogwarts's grounds forever.

I watched Jamie rock her back and forth, whispering little things, such as, "Shhh, Lils. Jamie's got you... Your big brother's got you..."

As he collected her, he nodded his head for me to scoot over, and as I did, he sat down with her in his lap; she was curled up into a ball and had her head resting in the crook of his neck. She almost resembled a badly hurt animal. Kissing the top of her fiery red locks, James said gently,

"You know, however many times some prat breaks your heart, you will always, ALWAYS have us. Teddy, Fred, Louis, Hugo, me and Al... We'll always love you, no matter what,"

I smiled at her reassuringly. Her racking sobs seemed to have subsided, and now only little sniffles and whimpers were left. We now looked at her with expectant eyes, waiting to hear her story.

Lily took one deep breath and started, "I...,"

We nodded sympathetically for her to continue.

"I caught Luke snogging another girl," she said lamely.

I could see the fury building up in Jamie's eyes and I felt it in mine, too.

"He told me to m-meet him by the lake after dinner and apparently he forgot, so I went looking for him and found him behind OUR special t-tree, snogging some Ravenclaw!" she explained angrily.

I suddenly wanted to get back at the blonde 4th year, and make sure no other girl dreamt of being with him. I watched as James's fists clenched shut next to him; clearly, his anger was going to boil over any second, but he tried not to let it show, for Lily.

"An-and... And then we had a row, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE, and it's just... it's that I-" her voice cracked severely.

I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, patiently waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath.

"And then I said it was over and, and then he said HE DID'T CARE, and he CONTINUED SNOGGING HER!" she collapsed into a new round of tears.

Now I could see the anger pouring out of James, clear as day.

"That's it!" he growled, swiftly taking Lils off his lap and sitting her in mine; jumping onto his feet.

"Al, the map. Now," he commanded, his voice strong as ever.

He was EXTREMELY ticked off, by the looks of it, and it probably wasn't the best idea to simply hand over the Marauder's Map at this point, seeing as he could have access to any innocent Hogwarts student in this dangerous mood. I looked over at Lily who seemed puzzled. She still didn't know about the map, so she didn't know what we were talking about.

"James, shouldn't you think this over?" I tried to reason with him, getting up, leaving Lily curled up on the couch.

I was shocked when he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me to his height.

"Albus, don't make me do something I'll regret. Now, hand over the bloody map," he said, dangerously serious.

Lils looked extremely baffled yet frightened when he did this. I hesitated for a while, trying to sort out my options, before sighing deeply and jamming my hand deep in my left pocket. Lily still looked quizzically at us. I retrieved the blank piece of parchment and reluctantly handed it over to James, who had his hand outstretched, expectantly.

He grabbed it from me and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," and the dark ink started appearing on the old thing.

"James, what are you doing?" Lily said cautiously while wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I'm planning your revenge, baby. What did you think I was doing?" I heard him say, without looking up from the map.

Clearly he was still trying to spot Luke Wood's name. Lily looked at him quizzically before standing up, wrapping her arms around his torso and looking up at him, saying, "But Jamie, I already took care of that,".

I cracked out a smile. Oh, typical Lily...

James busted out, laughing and put the map down; his serious 'big brother voice' long forgotten. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around, causing her to giggle.

"There's that beautiful smile! So what is it you stabbed him with, then?" he asked, placing her on his hip.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she smirked mischievously.

"Oh no, I think you know better than to not answer a question from James Sirius Potter," he smirked, equally mischievous.

He winked at me, and I knew what he was going at. Next thing she knew, James placed Lils on the couch and pinned her down, starting to tickle her sides.

Squirming and giggling like crazy, Lily choked out, "I'll never tell you! NEVER!"

Her red hair was whipping about and tears of laughter poured down her eyes. Currently, she looked like a giant, hairy tomato. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating; just a bit.

"Oh really?" James cocked an eyebrow at her before lifting her shirt up to her ribs and blowing on her belly button, creating this strange, but hilarious sound.

Lily erupted in laughter and tried pulling away from him, but his grip on her sides was too strong.

"Now, will you tell me?" he looked at her with a goofy grin on his face.

He looked at her with brown eyes identical to hers. His black hair was now messed up and falling into his eyes.

"NO!" she laughed in his face.

"Oh, wrong move, baby sister," I looked at her apologetically while grabbing a Daily Prophet and sitting opposite them.

"Oh, now you're in for it!" James said jokingly as he threw her over his shoulder, firefighter style and started running around the common room singing at the top of his lungs.

"AND ALL THE OTHER BOYS TRY TO CHASE ME! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER! SO CALL ME MAYBE!" James belted with Lily over his shoulder.

He knew she hated that song more than anything in the world, and it also would be the most embarrassing if anyone found out that her BROTHER was singing it, so that's why he chose it. I burst out laughing while Lily screamed for him to stop.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! Just PLEASE stop singing!" Lily pleaded.

James stopped in his tracks with a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"I threw all his clothes into the river when he was sleeping. He only sleeps with his boxers on." Lily huffed.

"I'm not gonna ask how you know that," I said flatly without looking up from the paper.

James raised an eyebrow at her seriously and her eyes grew wide.

"I WOULDN'T DO THAT! I'm only thirteen!" she said, disgusted. I chuckled.

"Just making sure you're not having any babies anytime soon," James winked at her.

She pushed away from him, irritated.

"Oh come on, Lils! We're just kidding! Don't make me repeat the previous episode..." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her goofily.

"It was actually quite painful for me. You land some pretty hard kicks, baby!" he said, rubbing his ribs.

She smirked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, no you didn't just stick your tongue out at me, missy!" James laughed as he swiftly picked her back up and brought her over to the couch.

Boy, was this gonna be a loooooooong evening...

* * *

**Author's note: Hoped you liked reading it as much as I loved writing it! Please, if you have any suggestions for stories I should write based on Potter sibling fluff, I would gladly accept them!**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
